conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Metin/Vocab
Dhatus miit: burn, oxidize | n-miit: to react in a redox reaction| a-miit: to be burning | e-miit: to burn | ęzmo-e-miit: to burn to ashes | lú-e-miit: to scorch míír: excess, abundant uu-míír: to be abundant | jxį-uu-míír: to be excessive, too much | jxį́-e-míính: to overfill | e-míính: to enrich muig: rot, decay | 0-muig: to be rotting mung: sad, greiving | 0-mung: to be sad, to grieve | méal: anticipation, excitement | 0-méal: to be anticipatory, excited | e-méal: to look forward to móí: rotation | a-móig: to be spinning | txa-a-móí: to spin onesself | e-móí: to set spinning maa: open, unveil | e-maa: to open | bhemą-e-maa, bhemą-a-maa: to unveil, expose | jxį-e-má: to peel, scrape off | maag: flood, immerse in | fu-ji-n-maáng: to place under water, immerse | ji-e-maag: to flood an area | uu-mag: to be full of, surrounded by | móyo-uu-maag: to be filled to the brim, at capacity | pxęę: enter, inward motion | (txa-)a-pxęę: to enter | e-pxęę: to put in | fuih: boil | uu-fįį: to be boiling, vaporous | n-fuih: to boil | a-fuih: to vaporize, explode | ko-a-fuih: to evaporate | ko-a-fiur: dried up fuu: downwards motion foí: pierce, drill, break | ęzmo-e-foí: to break through | pxę-e-foí: to break into | o-txa-a-foí: to break out, hatch fas: consist of | X-uu-fas: to be made of X | X-e-fas: to make out of X | bheen: disguise, discolor, modify superficially | e-bheen, a-bheen: to disguise, modify, makeover | tlį́hį́-e-bheen: to disguise, hide | tlú-e-bheen: to paint, dye, permanently color | ji-e-bheen: to make wet, cover something (mud, paint, water) | ęzmo-uu-bhin: to be completely covered in, riddled with | jxį-e-bheen: to disfigure, discolor | bhę́: cover, overlay | uu-bhę́: to cover, be over | e-bhę́: to cover, set over | ęzmo-uu-bhę́: to be in a heap | a-bhai: to be wearing | a-bhę́: to put on bhoo: revertevrate, hold a standing wave | uu-bhoo: to be ringing (after being struck) | a-bhoo: to sing, make sound, ring (of a phone) | fuhi-e-bhoo: to play (of a woodwind instrument), blow on a pop bottle | bhai: govern, control | e-bhai: to govern, have control over | uu-bhai: to be ordered, functional, civilized bhaanw: reflect pxú: sight | e-pxú: to watch | li-e-pxú: to see | uu-pxú: to be visible, prominent pxęz: insertion | e-pxęz: to insert | a-pxęz: to enter | foih-a-pxęz: to force onesself into | foih-e-pxęz: to stab something into pxaan: bother, irritate | e-pxaan: to bother someone | a-pxaan: to act irritating | uu-pxaan: to be irritating fee: to search | e-fee: to be searching for | ęzmo-e-fei: to search thoroughly, look in every cranny | fáu: light, empty, thin, sparse | uu-fáu: to be thin, weak, dilute | e-fáu: to rarefy | ji-e-fáu: to dilute (by adding a fluid, filler) | shálya-e-fǫ́i, fuę: to deplete woos: extrusion | e-woos: to expel, produce | a-woos: to well up woons: radiate, exude | e-woon: to radiate (something) | n-woon: to illuminate wáál: panic | 0-wáál: to panic tjuuł: throw, toss, launch, accelerate | qa-e-tjuuł: to throw, pass | o-e-tjuuł: to eject, expel | tso-e-tjuuł: to accelerate (especially along a track) tj'áu: read, decipher, unencrypt | 0-tj'áu: to read | tlú-e-tj'áu: to translate, decrypt | tiin: crowd, dense | 0-tiin: to be crowded with, full of | tsi-a-tiin: to crowd, assemble | a-tiin: to gather, clump up | pxę-n-tiin: to attract, draw in | pxę-e-tiin: to fill, force into, compress | qa-e-tiin: to pack in, to shove in tjénh: to wipe, brush, rub | qa-e-tjénh: to rub, massage | tlú-n-tjénh: to clean, brush off | jxį-n-tjénh: to rub off, damage | djhínx: trap, restrain | e-djhínx: to trap | qa-e-djhínx: to hold someone down | mó-dhjííng: to keep prisoner | a-djhínx: to be trapped | txa-a-djhíng: to be trapped (completely unable to move) | tue: have on person, wear | (txa-)a-tįį: to have on person, wear (of necklaces, collars, small things) | (txa-)e-tue: to put in a pocket, put on | taaz: stretch, extend | e-taaz: to stretch out | lyíns-e-taaz: to inflate | tǫǫd: freeze, solid | uu-tǫǫd: to be freezing, frozen, solid | n-tǫǫd: to freeze tas: happy, motivated | 0-tas: to be in a good mood, motivated | e-tas: to encourage, cheer up tál: dance | 0-tál: to dance tsííl: lose | e-tsííl: to lose (an object)| a-tsííl: to be lost | tsíił: to come apart, undone | a-tsíił: to get undone, untied, fall apart | tsun: nervous, anxious | 0-tsun: to be nervous, anxious | e-tsunh: to bother, make wary | tsóie: at peace, satisfied | 0-tsóie: to be at peace, fine | tsás: line up, arrange | wai-e-tsás: arrange in order | ąskú-e-tsás: array, put in formation | gbe-e-tsás: to arrange (in three dimensions) | tl'úę́g: have a meal, dine | 0-tl'úę́g: to dine | dee: go (plural) | 0-dee: to go (of a group) dǫ́ǫ́nz: miss, long for, desire | e-dǫ́ǫ́nz: to miss, long for | dhį́į́g: mangled, crooked | e-dhį́į́g: to mangle, ruin, mess up | uu-dhį́į́g: to be screwed up, messed up | dheu: climb | 0-dheu: to climb | ha-0-dheu: to ascend | ji-a-dheu: to wick dhááy: step | 0-dhááy: to take a step | dho-0-dhááł: to pace | jxį-e-dhááy: to crush with the foot | fu-e-dhááy: to place foot on | dzįx: tie, connect | qa-e-dzįx: to tie a knot | e-dzįx: to connect (with a line) | uu-dzįx: to be bound t'oíg: hide, flee, avoid | a-t'oíg: to flee (from) | mó-a-t'úoíx: to avoid | txí:jut out, extend, hold out (something flat) e-txí: to stick out, extend | e-txí: to be presenting, holding out | 0-txí: to be sticking out soe: eat| e-soe: to eat | zéá: smell | e-zéá: to sniff | li-e-zéá: to smell | uu-zéá: to have an odor | zhui: temporary, labile, ephemeral | uu-zhui: to be temporary, ephemeral, labile | me-uu-zhui: to be temporary, (implies it will be replaced later | łuu: consist, make | uu-łuu: to be made of | e-łuu: to create (out of) | luu: hold, cradle, contain | qa-e-luu: to hold (in the cup of the palm) | uu-luu: to rest in, be cradled in, be contained in | txą-a-luu: to recline | ji-uu-luu: to be waterlogged | lee: flow, squirt | uu-lee: to be flowing | 0-lee: to flowf | gidi-0-lee: to meander down to, flow (down a long and complex path) | ło-a-lee: to flow (of a viscous substance) | ley: leak, burst | láur: twist | e-laúr: to twist | txa-a-laúr: to turn around (to look at something), to look back | lai: cook | e-lai: to cook: fui-e-lai: to boil | ɮú: endure, lasting, durable | 0-lyú: to last, endure | uu-lyú: to be durable | e-lyú: to fortify | remi-a-lyú: to persist, perservere, refuse to give up | ɮúó: apathetic, dejected | 0-lyúó: to be apathetic, sick of thii: dense, concentrated, thick | uu-thii: to be thick | e-thii: to concentrate, thicken | thung: ring, revertebrate | e-Tung: to strike (of a bell) | uu-Tung: to be sonorous | thoi: hear | e-Toi: to listen | li-e-Toi: to hear | txí-e-Toi: to pay attention, listen closely | thuał: clear, transparent | e-thuał: to clear up, cleanwatch?v=ckSoDW2-wrcm d̨íé: dissolve, disperse | a-Díé: to disperse, spread out, diffuse | yǫ-a-d̨íé: to dissolve | e-d̨íé: to dissolve (transitive) | n-d̨íé: to let out, allow to disperse, dissolve | 0-d̨íé: to be spread out | yǫ-0-d̨íé: to be homogenous, spread out | ji-uu-d̨íé: to be soluble | d̨uą: isolate, seal off, seperate | e-d̨uą: to isolate, cut off, seperate | dzú-e-d̨uą: slice off, cut off | mazą-e-d̨uą: to cut out impurities, remove an illness, extract a cancer | o-e-d̨uą: excise | yǫ-e-d̨uą: to hermetically seal | pxę-e-d̨uą: to ostracize, encapsulate | d̨heng: thicken, viscous, become firm | 0-d̨heng: to become thicker, firmer | ji-uu-d̨heng: to be viscous | e-d̨heng: to make thick, firm ché: to run, go, behave, operate | 0-ché: to be running, operating | uu-ché: to be functional, in order | mim-uu-ché: out of order | j̨uu: stick to, append, attach | e-j̨uu: stick to, attach, append | uu-j̨uu- to be sticky | a-j̨uu: to be attached to | remi-e-j̨uu: to fasten | shúó: embed, stick in, root, attach | e-shúó: to root in place | cxį́į́: weak, fragile | uu-cxį́į́: to be fragile, weak | e-cxį́į́: to weaken, damage | n-cxį́į́: to wear away, erode, make fragile | zhui-uu-cxį́į́: to be ephemeral, break at the slightest touch | cxii: to crack, break under stress | a-cxii: to fail (under stress) | gidi-a-cxii: to fail over time, wear down | gidi-uu-cxii: to be slow, broken, inneficient | uu-cxii: to be broken, out of order | gidi-e-cxii: to use until breaking down | jxį-gidi-e-cxii: to overuse cxúł: coreect, straighten, fix | e-cxúł: to fix, correct | uu-cxúł: to be correct, in working order | a-cxúł: to heal | mó-cxúúsx: to maintain, keep up | cxad: hide, conceal | e-cxad: to hide | a-cxad: to hide onesself, enter disguise | cxó: drink | e-cxó: to drink | jxhuot: arrange, order, crystallize | a-jxhuot: to enter formation | bhu-uu-jxhuot: to crystallize | e-jxhuot: to organize | mó-jxhuózx: to herd | raáj: sleep, not concious | 0-raáyy: to sleep | uu-raáj: to be tired, sleepy | dzįmó-uu-raáj: to be drowsy, semi-concious | n-raáyy: to go to sleep | jxį-uu-raáj: to be unconcious | yǫ-jxį-uu-raáj: to be comatose caayn: flight, suspension in fluid media | la-0-caayn: to fly (a ship) | a-caayn: to fly (as a bird does) | uu-caayn: to be suspended, float, levitate | ji-uu-caayn: to float (on a liquid) | fehą́-uu-caayn: to float (in air) | ha-a-caayn: to float to the top, rise, surface | ha-uu-caayn: to be buoyant, float up | ji-la-0-caayn: to sail | jú: study, examine | e-jú: to examine, look at | e-jú: to study jei: pain | a-jei: to hurt | çín: point, sharp | uu-çín: to be sharp | e-çín: to sharpen | pxę-n-çín: to stab, insert | qa-n-çín: to poke, prod| koo: bend | e-koo: to bend | a-koo: to bend (one's own limb) | uu-koo: to be bent | jxį-e-koo: to crease | kaas: coil, pack up, put away, collect | e-kaas: to pack up | míyyí-e-kaas: to coil up | uu-kaas: to be put away | txa-a-kaas: to cower, curl up in the fetal position | k'át: drag, pull | e-k'át: to drag, to pull | uu-k'át: to be stuck k'uí: write, note | e-k'uí: to write gii: lean (of poles) uu-giin: to lean | e-giin: to set leaning gezx: lean (of planes) uu-gezx: to be leaning | e-gezx: to set leaning klí: strong, firm | 0-klí: to be strong | remi-0-klí: to be firmly in place, secured | remi-e-klí: to secure, tie down | e-klí: to strengthen | bhu-e-klí: to add to, reinforce kliǫ: bored | 0-kliǫ: to be bored, not in the mood for kx'ieg: entertain, enjoy | 0-kx'ieg: to be having fun | uu-kx'ieg:to be ffunny | e-kx'ieg: to entertain kx'įį: absorb, soak up | e-kx'įį: to sop up | jxį-e-kx'įį: to assimilate | a-kx'įį: to be absorbent xuij: walk (legged locomotion) | 0-xuij: to walk | gidi-0-xuij: to wander | kpan: shatter, brittle, crack | a-kpan: to crack | uu-kpan: to be brittle | dea-a-kpan: to shatter | ło-e-kpan: to chip | gaa: point out, delineate | e-gaa: to point at something | 0-gaa: to stand out | txa-a-gaa: to make a scene gal: swing | a-gal: to swing, sway | e-gal: to set swinging | mó-e-gaayg: to keep swinging | gbii: rain | hįgbii: it's raining gbíed: precipitate, seperate out | fu-a-gbíed: to precipitate | gbue: sad, dissapointed | 0-gbue: to be said, dissapointed | e-gbue: to dissapoint gbaó: wear, bear | a-gbaó: to have on one's person, wear (of clothing) | a-gbaw: to put on | uu-gbaó: to be on, attached | n-gbaó: to carry around, have with | e-gbaw: to adorn something/someone ghįng: abrade, wear away | e-ghįng: to wear down, sand | uu-ghįng: to be easily worn | e-ghįįg: to scratch | 0-ghįng: to be worn away | a-ghįng: to be abrasive qaa: hit, smack (with the hands) | e-qaa: hit, punch | lyua-e-qaa: slap | tyí-n-qaa: snatch | tyí-e-qaa: pinch | rii: charge, electric field | uu-riih: to be charged | e-rii: to establish an electric field | tso-e-réh: to maintain an electric field | e-rier: to run an alternating current through something qoi: rich, varied | uu-qoi: to be colorful, rich | e-qoi: to spice up | huac: embrace, caress | e-huac: to embrace | heit | forget | a-heit: to forget hóén: take out, unpack, uncoil, bloom | e-hóén: to take out, unpack, move in | txa-a-hóén: to bloom, open up | tsítli-e-hóén: to unravel | hee- empty, vacant | uu-hee: to be empty | e-hiz: to empty, evacuate | yǫ-e-hiz: to evacuate, create a vacuum | tso-yǫ-e-hés: to maintain a vacuum | fí-e-hiz: to clean, organize, remove clutter (of a room, place) Nouns tsi-me: person | tsuiya*: this person, you mádzáanh-(un): the empress, (our) empress tsi-txá, txáy-en, txá-mi: man tsi-mix: a Mixtin person tsi-bhi, bh-en, bhi-mi: woman tsi-bhins, bhintay-en, bhinta-mi: costumer tsi-tiys, tsy-en, tsyi-mi : child, one's offspring, student, apprentice tsi-goz̨, goj̨-en: juvenile, one not yet physically mature tsi-gajú, gajúh-en, gajug-mi: student, understudy, apprentice tsi-jueng, juenk-en, juenk-mi: scientist tsiyáang, yáang-en, yáang-mi: youth, young person tsi-ro, roy-en, ro-mi: ancient person, powerful person oa-dáán: family oa-tii: friends, group, associates tsi-wi-e, wa-mi: mother | bebe, wewe, weew: mommy, mom tsi-mn-e, ma-mi: father | mama, manma, maan: daddy, dad tsi-łisx-e, -łicxen, -łisxmi: aunt, uncle, trusted family friend, confidant | łisxúús: trustworthy, reliable tsiłixúús: trustworthy person, reliable person - tsi-suh-en, sug-mi: a close friend, relation, sexual partner tsi-maaz, madz-en, maząm: a foreigner (from outside the Daiwe), barbarian, corrupt person, person who has been compromised by an inhuman intellegence, un-person tsi-d̨úh, tsid̨úk-en, tsid̨ug-mi: an elder, superior tsi, tsoo, tsuee, tsual*: generic person prenoun sxu, sxoo, sxui, sxual*: generic place prenoun eey, yyoo, yyee, yyal*: generic vec prenoun tlia, tlioo, tliee, tlęęl*: prenoun for a subset of something mo, oon, een, eeyn: prefix to produce product noun on a verb eey-(a)nh, (a)nt-en, (a)n-mi: household servile eey-fíhés, fíhéts-en, fíhés-mi: organizing servile eey-jhį́įn, jhį́įnm-en, jhį́įn-mi: Intellegent robot, machine, nonhuman, vec | -jhį́įn: intellegent, alive eeyy-o, yyoo-mo, eeyy-en, o-mi: servitor eey-caay, caal-en, caay-mi: autpilot í, mí, ít-en, is-mi: AI míyyi, -ien, imi: spiral, swirly gít'i: wrinkle, crease ólwo: squiggle káts'a: jagged, zigzag umúlu: wavy, undulating mįlįmį: glitter mágmo: baggy, billowy máng-e, mángmiyen: face múts-en, mósmi: arm mií, -jmií, meit-en, mei-mi: home | mit'uu, mit'uuy-en, mit'uu-mi: apartment, complex | tsijmií, -imeit-en: roommate maaz, maadz-en, mazą-mi: the outside world, the wilderness | maaz, mazą: foreign, external, not in control maząro: the external section maazmayǫ: the universe tao, -yen, -mi: nail (part of the body) t'ui, t'uyen, t'įmi: nose tséix: bone dháá, -yen, -mi: foot dháál, -en, dhááymi: toe lǫ́ǫd, lǫ́doyen, lǫ́ǫnmi: head eey-gánx: mind | cha-gánx, m-gánx: brain (substance, object) th'ayn, th'ayyen, th'aynmi: leg qaa, qayen, qami: hand, arm qabhuay, -yyen, -mi: palm, in the hands qaɮí, -yen, mi: fist, in the hands qal, -en, qaymi: finger sxu-metin: the Metin nation sxu-gį́taang: land, region sxu-fuu: the ground, the lands below sxu-t'ogáág: mountain, mountainous country sxu-koįs: waterfall, stream sxu-koįslíng: river, stream umúdu: babbling, the sound of water lít'ix: trickle, dripping sxu-sxunlíng: flat ground fuuyǫ: the world dáíwe: the civilized world zhuo, -yen, -mi: nation (group of people or nation state) sxu-zhuome: the metin nation (entity) zhuometin: the metin people as a whole sxu-mai: forest, wilderness sxu-d̨íít: sky, atmosphere i-láú: cloud oo-láú: haze įh-t'á: a rock įh-t'ǫt: pebble sxu-pxó: neighborhood, town | tsi-pxó: neighbor sxu-tien, tienm-en, tien-mi: forum, plaza, place to meet sxu-toó, tooq-en, toor-mi: garden isin, -chin, isiny-en, isiin-mi: path, trail sxu-dhááy: step, place to stand | sxu-dhááyt'uu, -t'uwen, -t'umi: staircase sxu-haa: the high places, the great outcropping, metin lands sxu-txíro, sxu-txíroy-en, sxu-txíro-mi: Alcove, outdoor entrance of apartment sxu-ndau, -maud, ndauy-en, ndau-mi: pool | sxu-ndǫt'uu, -maudt'uu: spa, bathhouse sxu-tl'an, -nmen, -mi: metropolis, city | tl'anmid: sprawling metropolis sxu-tl'ant'uu: eucumenopolis, great city n-Jao, rao: city, locale m-toó, tooq-en, toor-mi: plant | tooqx'id: field, thicket m-shúó: roots m-mółoo: fridge, freezer m-woon: a light m-Juor, Juor-en, Juor-mi: sticker, tag, sticky thing m-łex: grit, bit, pebble m-bheenjhį́įn: living ink m-tlag, -en, -mi: table m-goons, -en, -mi: chair sxu-dó: room m-hawǫ́ǫ́: roof | m-haun: ceiling út-roo: entrance, door įh-ɮéo: wall sxu-kląą: hallway įh-tsáhnuf: floor įh-dhic: window sxu-kuén: lounge, living room sxu-tácmui: bathroom m-kxįį: sponge m-kxįyaon: towel m-bhaanw: mirror sxu-raáj: bedroom m-raájaon: blanket įh-łief: bed sxu-lai: kitchen m-lág: bowl m-ciar: plate įh-záu: cup m-has: lid įh-gbind: bottle m-tázduh: faucet | m-tázdawǫ́ǫ́: fountain m-kpint: fork įh-lį́s: spoon įh-gue: knife, blade įh-k'íns: carpet įh-ch'éé: phone, small computer m-dheu: ladder út-jheing: elevator m-héá: bridge įh-tlęnc: cord(electric) út-chaw: train įh-tleang: desk, workspace įh-huską: light shirt, undershirt įh-máí: shawl, quechquemitl, huipil įh-keens: vest, overshirt įh-bhaíj: coat m-bhiyǫ: suit (protection, not formal dress) m-tsúh: shoe m-dhábhę: socks m-ɮę́ts'á: pocket m-jaan: tie, ribbon įh-famaaw: chullo, beanie įh-dyuu: belt įh-kx'an: pants, skirt, legwear įh-kácmi: skirt įh-thens: shorts, trousers įh-kx'úmuu: loincloth įh-kx'úmee: bra, chestcloth įh-kx'anɮí: leggings įh-tlai: collar įh-mon: bracelet m-tálįnsto: open legged trousers m-kįstįs: hood lu-jéila, jéile, jéilami: pain oo-kl'ef: air ooji, -wji, -yen, -mi: water ooyii, -wii, -yie, -yimi: blood mijhį́įnyǫ: shapeshifter, formless creature cha-kǫi: fat, oil cha-tsááw: metal cha-kpienh: plastic cha-sái: soap, detergent | įhsę́s: bubble cha-ghúe: gel cha-bhaaf: foam cha-lee: liquid cha-dhic: glass cha-fui: gas cha-tj'axkút: cloth įh-tet: string | m-tetj'u: thread cha-qéz: food m-tl'úę́g: a meal cha-cxó: drink cha-miindjoih: ash cha-gíoih: powder cha-tháts'oih: sand cha-bhon, cha-bhonmoih: salt (NaCl) cha-wuu, cha-wuuyoih: sugar | cha-wuuji: syrup cha-k'ín: spice cha-mágmoih: dust | m-mágmoih: cloud of dust cha-káó: mist, spray cha-wuéf: smoke m-tj'ii: beam, board m-mááh: rod įh-qx'aj: door, hatch lu-riix: electricity lu-ho: space, gap | luhoí: crack, flaw | hoíhid: full of cracks lu-zhyíi: time lu-gjęung: space lu-mayǫ: space-time, reality, the universe m-dónmid: rainbow, spectrum duas, -dǫs, duats-en, duas-mi: fire Primary Colors mad̨aag, -nd̨aag: color 'Binary' qoo: white tsíx: black jio: grey klaa,-kla: bright, light(suffixed to colors, as in lúíkla, bright blue) túung, -túung: dim, gloomy, dark 'Spectral' kx'ees: ultraviolet A meol: violet lúí: blue maú: cyan, turqouise, sky-color chuot: green tlǫǫns: yellow ais: orange ty'uy: red yúúh: scarlet, deep/dull red kpat: near infrared Mixed kuir: purple,pink (+red+blue) íoí: -UV-IR /A (the color of water) bhąd: -UV-IR: (the color of something that is wet or damp) | bhąttsá: spot, stain, blemish łáán: +G+IR(the color of plants, clorophyll) | łáánmid: greenery, foliage dhiit: +IR /A(the color of most human skin) wíeh: +G+R+IR (afternoon, sunset color) dįįsx: -IR gúéz: -UV ua: -G łęntli: -R hoex: -B Frequently used and/or productive Verb prefixes fu, fuu: downward motion ha, haa: upward motion o, oe: outward motion pxę, pxea: inward motion jxį, jxįį: causing damage ji, jii: involving a fluid fú, fúú: all at once (used with momentous) txą, txąą: action on a body Dai, Dayee, De: to each of them (used with seriative) qa, qaa: with the hands mazą, maząą, nzą: foreign, unknown, external, bad syija, syijaa: with a rope, lasso dzú, dzúú: seperate, remove ko, kua: passively, without intervention ęzmo, ęzmoo: entirely mie, mie: to do partially, go through a bit (with imperfect) ɬo, ɬoo: by cooling cxú, cxuú: by heating Category:Metin